Burkina Faso
Basics There are three mobile operators in Burkina Faso: *'Orange '''Burkina Faso' ' *'Onatel (formerly Telemob) *'''Telecel '''Faso ' Only 1 out of 3 inhabitants has a mobile phone, and Telmob and Orange are fighting to be largest operator in the country, both having 2G and 3G available and 4G/LTE started in 2019 both with Orange and Onatel. Telmob on top also has a CDMA network for "fixed lines" for which no prepaid scheme exists. Telecel is the smallest provider and has just went live on 3G in a few cities. Mobile phone coverage for voice in the country is excellent and cheap, but data speeds can be slow and 3G is still limited to major towns. As coverage varies on the countryside and cross-network rates are more expensive, many locals have 2 or 3 SIM cards. When buying a SIM card bring a valid ID document for registration as from 2012 registration is mandatory. Scratch cards for top-ups are sold by hawkers on every street corner. In 2016 the telecom regulators of Burkina Faso, Cote d'Ivoire, Guinea, Mali and Senegal later added by Togo signed an agreement to abolish roaming charges between these countries. This regulation only is about voice calls and doesn't include data, hence it's still advisable to buy a local prepaid SIM for data. '''Orange '''Burkina Faso (formerly: Airtel) Orange, formerly Airtel Burkina, is broadcasting 2G on 900 MHz and 3G on 2100 MHz bands with good coverage in the country (coverage map). The company has been acquired by France Télécom in 2016 from Bharti Airtel, and rebranded it to Orange in 2017. It has become the market leader in 2018 with 49% share. They started with 4G/LTE in 2019 in the capital and 5 other locations on 1800 MHz (B3). 'Availability' ''SIM Sons'yam is the name of the prepaid offer and costs 250 CFA and includes 300 CFA credit. As initial bonus, you get 300% extra credit for the first recharge valid for 30 days as well as 10 MB of data. The SIM cards are available from their shops and from their resellers. Recharge vouchers (called SapSap) exist in the denominations of 200, 500, 1.000, 2.000, 5.000 and 10.000 CFA, are valid for 90 days and are also sold in gas stations, telecom shops and supermarkets. To recharge you use *130*#. Via *160# you can check the remaining balance. 'Data feature packages' The base rate for data is 50 CFA per MB. Data while roaming in neighboring countries costs 281 CFA per MB. These bundles are sold for Burkina Faso: Additionally Orange offers data packages available for use between midnight and 5am valid for that one night only: * 200 MB: 200 CFA, activation: *506*200# * 1 GB: 500 CFA, activation: *506*500# * 2 GB: 1000 CFA, activation: *506*1000# 'More information' * APN: internet * Website in French: https://www.orange.bf/ Onatel '''(formerly: Telemob) Onatel is the partially state-owned provider, but for 51% owned by Maroc Telecom. It's mobile branch was called Telemob before. For "fixed" lines they broadcast on 2000 MHz CDMA for which no prepaid packages are available and hence not mentioned further. The GSM signals are broadcast in the 900 MHz band for 2G and 2100 MHz for 3G. 4G/LTE started in 2019 in 35 locations from launch, including the capital of Ouagadougou: Coverage map . Onatel lost the market lead in 2018 to Orange with 46% customer share. '''Availability SIM cards are available in ONATEL shops for 500 CFA. Recharge cards are called Nanan and available in the denominations between 200 and 50,000 CFA, and depending on the recharge value, they add 60, 90, 120, or 180 days validity to the account. There is another grace period of 180 days where only calls can be received and recharges can be made before the account will be terminated. To recharge by voucher enter *100*#. To check balance use *100#. Data feature packages These 4G+ data packages are offered: To check remaining data allowance use *146#. Forfaits Connect are special packages for Facebook, YouTube, Skype, Instagram, Viber and WhatsApp only permitting the user 1 day access to social media with a FUP of 100 MB per day, after that the speed will be throttled to 128 kbps. Each package costs 300 CFA and can be activated by *146#. 'More infomation' * APN: nettelmob * Website in French: http://www.onatel.bf Telecel Faso Telecel Faso is member of the Telecel group owned by Planor Afrique active in many West-African countries. They broadcast on 900 MHz band with 2G/GPRS, and finally caught up in 2017 by being available on 2100 MHz for 3G in Ouagadougou, Bobo-Dioulasso, Koudougou and Hounde as well: coverage list. They are the smallest provider in the country with only 19% share. 'Availability' SIM cards are sold in their stores and outlets. Recharge vouchers are called "mangos" and available in values from 500 to 20,000 CFA. Depending on the voucher used, the validity of the account will be extended by 30 to 120 days. To consult the remaining balance type *110#. 'Data feature packages' Data packages are available via *160# or by using the direct activation code by using *150*volume in MB#. 'More information' * APN: telecel * Username: telecel * Password: telecel * Website in French: http://www.telecelfaso.bf Category:Country Category:Africa Category:2/20